


Break Me Down

by eliiiwhyyy



Series: Youtube Prompts! [4]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sick Fic, platonic gay, prompt, sick ethan, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: prompt: Your writing is so good ahh. I have a prompt. Crankiplier Pre-Slash/Platonic: Ethan is home sick and v touch starved and just wants cuddles and forehead kisses but he doesnt know how to just ask but mark notices Ethan seems sad and when Mark asks Eth tears up a little so Mark decides that they are neither one doing any work today because blue boy needs cuddles and lots of love. They also reminisce when Eth was just a fan and how far he has come and how Mark was his idol and now they are bffs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this took a while, but was fun to write!! im sick too, so writing this made me super happy and feel a lot better <3 enjoy!!
> 
> (title from 'prove me wrong' by tyler joseph)

Ethan absolutely _hated_ being sick. He hated the way it weakened him and exhausted him to the point where he couldnt even record a video simply because he didn’t have the energy to be funny.

 

He recorded a video anyway, just playing some flash game just so that his subscribers knew he was alive. But he felt even worse after recording it. His head was pounding, his body felt _too warm_ and his body refused to let him stay standing for more than a second.

 

Sagging against the wall, Ethan debated his choices.

 

He could go out and collapse on his couch, where his phone was, and just watch a movie until he passed out. Or, he could attempt to make it to his bedroom where he would be a lot more comfortable.

 

… Couch it was.

 

He coughed into his sleeve, leaning against the wall as he made his way to his lounge room. He cursed his body being so weak right now.

 

Once he made it to the couch, he flopped onto it with a groan, his phone falling underneath his stomach. He sat up and fished it out, staring at it for a moment. He had been very touch deprived lately, and he was lonely. He hadn’t seen any of his friends for a couple of days now, and that meant he hadn’t hugged anyone lately.

 

In his feverish mind, that simply would not do.

 

Laying his head back down, Ethan scrolled through his contacts for a friend, not really caring who it was at the moment. He called the number, resting it against his ear and letting his arm drop tiredly.

 

“Hello? Ethan?” a deep voice sounded through the phone moments later, and Ethan sleepily realised that he must have called Mark.

 

Yawning, he figured he should tell Mark what he wanted. “I need cuddles,” he mumbled tiredly. “And… And just hugs, and maybe kisses like the ones you give me on my head sometimes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Can you come over?” he grumbled instead, annoyed that Mark wasn’t understanding his feverish ramblings.

 

He heard a sigh sound over the phone. “I’ll be there soon, but I can’t stay all day Eth. I have editing to do,” Mark’s voice carried over the phone line, fake annoyance and clear worry laced behind his words. The other youtuber hung up, and Ethan dimly realised he was alone once again.

 

Shaking his phone off his head and onto the floor, he curled up on the couch; eyes slipping closed as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

–

As Ethan slowly awoke, he realised his head was no longer resting against the couch, but against something softer and comfier. He felt arms around him, and while he would usually panic (because there’s someone _holding him_ ) he was simply too exhausted to care.

 

He heard a soft laugh coming from the owner of the arms, and his feverish mind managed to discern that it was Mark who he was resting against. “Awake yet?” Mark asked, his voice reverberating in his chest and vibrating against Ethan’s head.

 

“’lil bit,” Ethan mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes again. “When did you get here?”

 

Mark hummed, shifting Ethan a little bit so that they were both comfortable. “About two hours ago, you were asleep when I got here so I just got myself comfortable. And since you wanted cuddles...”

 

Ethan, content with the answer and the attention he was receiving, snuggled into Marks chest. They stayed like that for a while, the comfortable silence filling the air. Ethan was close to falling asleep when he felt Mark move under him, and he felt himself being lifted up and placed back down on the couch. He blinked slowly, looking up at the older man. “Where are you going?” he almost demanded, save for how exhausted his voice sounded.

 

“Just getting you some medicine, your fever feels like its spiking,” Mark said, turning to walk away. Ethan shook his head, reaching out and grabbing Mark’s hand before he could leave.

 

Mark stopped, turning and looking down at the sick boy. “No,” Ethan huffed, eyebrows furrowing. “No, you can’t leave me alone.”

 

The older man sighed, raising an eyebrow. “If I don’t get you medicine, you could get worse Eth,” he explained gently, waiting for Ethan to let go. But the boy didn’t. Mark sighed again, this time in defeat. He stooped down, scooping the blue boy in his arms and settling him on his hip like a mother would with her child.

 

Ethan held onto him, snuggling into his hold. He seemed content with the arrangement, so Mark held onto him and walked through the house for some medicine.

 

–

 

Once the medicine was given to Ethan, and he had some water, the two were curled up in his bed this time, as it was more spacious and comfy than the couch. Mark had tried to get away once Ethan seemed like he was falling asleep, but the blue boy wouldn’t let go of him, so he resigned himself to his fate and laid there instead.

 

The silence stretched on. Mark was almost asleep when Ethan’s exhausted voice woke him up. “D’you remember when I was just a fan of yours?” Ethan mumbled sleepily, hot breath tickling Mark’s neck.

 

The older man blinked, taken aback by the sudden question. “What brought this up?”

 

“Dunno. Thinking about stuff,” Ethan paused, glancing up at Mark through droopy eyes. “I mean, we’re friends now right? How weird is that? I used to be just a _fan_.”

Mark stared down at him, before sighing in contentment. “Yeah. You used to be just the ‘backflip dude’ to me,” he said softly. “Now I think you’re one of my closest friends.”

 

“Not just your editor?”

 

The older man started, opening his eyes again. “God, no, Ethan. You’re my _friend._ Did someone say that to you?”

 

The blue-haired boy’s silence was answer enough, and Mark sighed again. He sat up, sitting Ethan up gently with him. “Eth, you’re my friend. One of my best friends, even. And nothing will change that. I’m glad I met you, I’m glad we became friends and Bob bought you up to the stage at that show all those years ago,” he began, watching Ethan’s eyes find his and start tearing up. “I dropped everything for you today blue boy, Tyler’s been blowing up my phone but I’ve been ignoring it. And I’d do that any time you need me.”

 

Ethan took the words in, tears falling down his cheeks at the words. He sat there trying to keep them from falling, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Mark’s buff chest. He felt the other man’s arms wrap around his smaller frame, but he paid no mind.

 

Sobbing into his chest, he managed a meek “thank you” that was muffled. Mark chuckled, kissing the top of his head. He laid them back down again, keeping his arms protectively around his friend and closed his eyes.

 

Morning found the two sleeping soundly until Mark woke up from a feeling that he was going to be sick, but he decided that if its for Ethan, _it was worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark gets sick and the team help out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone requested me to make another chapter where mark gets sick, so here it is!! props to that person, i wouldn't have written it otherwise
> 
> enjoy xoxo

“ _I hate you_ ,” Mark grumbled, and to Ethan it was both the funniest and the cutest sight he had ever seen.

 

The older man was wrapped up in a blanket cocoon, his arms crossed and his face both red from the fever and formed into a pout. He almost decided to take a photo for the internet, but decided against it (he knew Mark would get him back the moment he was well again).

 

Ethan grinned, sitting back. “What happened to you loving me, hmm?” he teased, loving how easy it was to tease Mark while he was sick. “Y’know, I could easily just let Tyler come and look after you. Wouldn’t want Doctor Tyler nursing you back to health.”

 

“That was a lo-” Mark was cut off by a coughing fit. “I should have left you alone to work, dammit. I had things to do.”

 

“I could always do them for you,” Ethan said, rolling his eyes. “It’s just editing and recording yeah? Leave that to Tyler and everyone else. I can edit here, but you have to stay in bed.”

 

Mark glowered at him, which only made the blue-haired boy grin more. “Shut up, _Ethan_.” he huffed, the only comeback he could think of. He laid back down once again, coughing into his sleep and ignoring the laughter coming from Ethan.

 

“It’ll be okay Mark, you’ll be good as new soon! It only took me a few days to bounce back!”

 

The older man raised an eyebrow. “Because you aren’t exactly one hundred either, are you?”

 

The silence once again gave Mark his answer, and he sighed. “Eth, you should be sleeping too. It’s been, what, a day? Since I got sick and you’ve been doing a good job at looking after me, but leave that job to Tyler or even Amy.”

 

“No,” Ethan said, no hesitation. “You looked after me, so I wanna look after you.” He paused, passing Mark a cup of water and some tablets. “This should help your fever, so take it.”

 

He watched as Mark took the medicine and swallowed some water, before sighing heavily and sinking back into the pillows. “Promise me you’ll at least get some rest?” he slurred, the medicine kicking in.

 

Ethan stayed silent, an apologetic look on his face. The last thing Mark saw before he fell asleep was the blue boy standing up.

 

–

 

“Mark? Man, you sleep like the dead!” Amy’s voice carried through Mark’s ears and slowly brought him out of sleep, his eyes opening as a groan escaped his lips.

 

Eyes open, he found Amy staring down at him with a smile on her lips. “Too much noise,” he groaned, turning onto his side. He was successful, until Amy huffed and pulled him back over.

 

“Nope, it’s dinner time. Tyler made some broth for you,” she grinned.

 

“Tyler’s here?”

 

Amy nodded. “Kath’s on her way, we came when we realised we hadn’t heard from you or Ethan in a couple of days.” she explained, standing up properly.

 

Mark grunted, standing up slowly. He swayed, probably from not having eaten in a day, but managed to stand properly. “I thought Ethan might have been talking to at least Tyler.”

 

From the girl’s shake of the head, he sighed. Ethan was probably too caught up looking after things and Mark that he completely forgot he had a social life. He shook the thought from his mind, taking Amy’s outstretched hand and walking slowly with her out into the living room.

 

“So did you guys talk to Ethan when you got here?”

 

“We tried to, but,” Amy paused, sitting him down on the couch. “He shooed us out of his recording room pretty quickly, saying he had to record. That was over two hours ago and it’s quiet now, so I think he’s doing some editing.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes. “Get him out and get him to eat something, he’s still sick too,” he said, pulling away from her and swaying on the spot. “I’ll get to the couch by myself, don’t worry.”

 

Amy frowned, but nonetheless nodded and watched him go, before walking back to the recording room. Mark made it to the couch, laying back and instantly curling up into a ball. He felt horrible, his chest hurt and his head was pounding, but he was definitely hungry.

 

He could smell the broth that Tyler was making in the kitchen, but he was too tired to stand. He didn’t need to, however, as the moment he closed his eyes, he felt someone shake his shoulder.

 

Opening his eyes, Mark saw that it was Ethan bent over him, eyebrows creased in worry. His hand must have been on Mark’s forehead, the cool thing compared to his skin. “Hey, Mark,” he called softly, the frown being replaced with a concerned smile when he saw Mark was awake. “The broth is ready, you fell asleep so we decided to wait until it was heated.”

 

Mark grunted, sitting up and bringing the blanket around his shoulders. Ethan took the hint, straightening himself up and removing his hand. He had dark smudges under his eyes, and his skin was pale; Mark suspected that he hadn’t rested at all. But he couldnt point it out because a bowl was suddenly passed to him, and Tyler ended up sitting beside him. “Thanks,” he murmured softly, slowly starting to sip at it.

 

“Woah Ty, this is really good,” Ethan’s content voice came from somewhere on the other side of Tyler, and Mark dimly realised that the younger male must be seated on the other side of their burly friend.

 

Tyler must have replied, because Ethan was laughing a second later. But, Mark kept his focus instead on the movie that one of the girls put on. Amy and Kathryn were sharing one of the chairs, hugging each other. Mark hid a smile at the sight; he loved how close they were.

 

At some point he must have laid his head on Tyler’s shoulder, because he was no longer sitting upright. He went to move and say something when he was stopped. Tyler shook his head, gesturing to the mop of blue hair on his other shoulder. Ethan had seemingly fallen asleep, curled up under the blanket against Tyler’s side, and Mark felt a rush of warmth at the sight.

 

He sighed, resting back against Tyler and felt an arm snake around his shoulders. “Mention this to no one,” he grumbled, closing his eyes. He heard Tyler’s quiet chuckle, before he was lost to oblivion.

 

–

 

Mark awoke the next morning to the sound of laughter and yelling. His head had cleared up considerably, and he knew that the cold wouldn’t last much longer. Opening his eyes, he saw it was morning and he was still on the couch, yet there was no Ethan or Tyler next to him.

 

With a groan, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair, hating how greasy it felt. He made a mental note to wash it as soon as possible as he made his way to the kitchen. Once he got there, he saw what the yelling was about; Ethan was jumping up trying to reach the phone in Tyler’s hand, while Tyler was laughing and holding it away. Both of them looked well rested, so Mark simply grinned.

 

“What’s the fuss about?” he asked, raising an eyebrow when a flustered Ethan and teasing Tyler looked at him.

 

Tyler shrugged, throwing the phone (that was actually Amy’s phone) to Mark. Mark hummed, his eyes widening at the photo on the screen. It was of the three of them, curled up against each other and fast asleep on the couch.

 

He grinned, looking back up at them. “I like it, I hope she uploaded it to Twitter.”

 

Mark chuckled at Ethan’s groan, almost missing Tyler’s “she did” as he put the phone down and made his way to get breakfast.

 

(Mark made sure to tweet it to his account and spam Ethan with it later on).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me? @ galaxy-joseph on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me: galaxy-joseph on tumblr


End file.
